Lin Yun'er
Past Her parent were Saint King cultivators that fell love and resided in Sea Front City of Gloomy Star. Since they didn't belong to a fraction they had to goes to sea to hunt and kill the sea beast, extracts their Core and body in exchange resources. Her parents were in squad with Huang Juan also for this reason with their husbands and wives moves together. Sadly three years ago (before meting Yang Kai), the three people have encountered a 8th-Step sea beast, Lin Yun'er parents fell there. Only then Huang Juan is had survived, returns to Sea Front City. After this, she then decides raise Lin Yun'er. History She encountered Yang Kai because Huang Juan encountered a poisoning issue and helped solve it. So Huang Juan brought him to met Lin Yun'er hoping that she could his sect to receive better resources and training then what she receiving in her current circumstances. Yang Kai noticed Lin Yun'er possessed greater strength then her age should allow and cultivation is at Initial Element despite they lack resources show that Lin Yun'er is different. So Yang Kai brought both her and Huang Juan to join High Heaven Sect. Ye Xiyun the Grand Elder of High Heaven Sect had investigated ancient records and found that she has the Force Dominating Body/ Tyrant Strength Body (Raw). Knowing her potential Yang Kai suggest that Ye Xiyun supervised her training since she the greatest cultivation experience and Lin Yun'er accepted because she sensed that Ye Xiyun was strongest among them. ... Flash forward 5 years she was in Saint 3rd-Layer she was able resist the attacks of Void Return Cultivator (Chapter 1678). ... When Yang Yan decided to return to the Star Boundary she brought Lin Yun'er with her since her Special Physique is rare even there and wanted help become stronger (Chapter 1837). Physique She was born with a Special Physique the 'Tyrant Strength Body' and as such holds a distinct advantage over other cultivator of her stage. As said by Ye Xiyun "with the increase of age and cultivation level, the strength will be only getting stronger and stronger, they are the God's favored ones, grows to the certain extent, the only mortal body strength can get the absolute winning side with the martial artist battle of same rank" (Chapter 1543). But like anything there is a weakness if their physical body couldn't tolerate their great strength then it would start impeding them as they grow older instead of helping. The solution to this problem is of course to train in 'body tempering method' that would make their body strong enough to control and compliment their powerful force. She first trained in the 'Five Elements Indestructible Sword' that Yang Kai provided her (Chapter 1544). In addition she seems to hold strong intuition regarding how strong someone is compared to another like how noticed to Yang Kai was stronger then Huang Juan (Adopted Parent) when he wasn't exposing his aura. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Gloomy Star Category:Star Territory __FORCETOC__